The Befores
by HerHiddenSecret
Summary: They were corpses that were resurrected, and all of them were just ordinary people; the mailman who always waved when he saw you, that lady who always jogged down your street, even your own family would turn against you. They only had one purpose, one thought running through their diseased brains: Eat.
1. The Beginning

**Hey guys! Been a long time! xD**

**I've got a new story for you, about zombies this time ;D**

**I'm trying out something new this time though :D. This is being co-written with a good friend of mine, _MessengerAngel_. She's a really good write and hike she hasn't posted up any stories of her own yet, I'm sure they'll be amazing!**

**On another note, I have a new beta! Yay! Her name is _RueRajaram_ and without her this chapter would be complete shit. Cuz I suck at grammar and have bad typos and just, Bleh. You should've seen this before it was edited ._. A hot mess it was.**

**Anyways, I'll let you read on now!**

* * *

**The Befores**

No one knew the origins of it. How did it start? Where did it start? Why did it start? These questions were repeated many times during the first few days. Over and over, confusion, unease, and horror shown clearly through the questions.

Those first few days were full of absolute chaos. Terrible screams echoed in the night, cries of help rang out freely, red blood splattered on the pavement, moans of hunger broke any silence that managed to form. Glass shattered, wood splintered, car alarms blared loudly, ambulances everywhere.

Dangerous humans, once humans, roamed the streets. Forcing people, living humans, to hide and barricade themselves away from the horrors of the outside world.

Stores were ransacked for supplies. Food, water, clothes, anything you could get your hands on, you took it. Justice? What form of justice could be accomplished when people that were dead, rose once more as living- no. Not living, as undead beings?!

People running, people crying, people dying. Only to be brought back to life. But different from what and who they originally were. Intelligence was lost to them and they were reduced to cannibals, monsters seen only on tv and books. Hungering for warm, human flesh. Drastically different than their own rotting, cold flesh, slowly falling from their decaying bodies.

They were referred to as zombies in fiction. But they couldn't be zombies, could they? No. They were called the Undead. Because that's what they were, right? They didn't have a heartbeat. They didn't breath. They didn't eat anything other than live human flesh. They couldn't speak. They couldn't think. They were undead and as such, they were known as the Undead.

Vile, horrible creatures they were. Nightmares brought to life. But they were once humans. Once everyday people who read books, who worked hard, who went to school; just ordinary people you saw at the market. They were once living breathing humans.

Who could you trust? Who couldn't you trust? Who shouldn't be trusted? Who should? What's gonna happen now? Is there a cure? Why won't they leave us alone? Why are they here? How does it spread?

Questions, questions, questions. Questions said. Questions thought. Questions heard. Questions that went unanswered.

The Infection people began calling it.

By the end of the first few weeks, more than half of the world's populace was either infected, or hiding away from the masses of undead.

By the end of the first few months, whole civilizations had been taken over by the Undead. Bodies and bones littered over cities and towns and streets and homes.

By the end of the first year, barely nothing remained. The Undead didn't even look human anymore. Missing body parts, missing eyes, missing pieces of flesh. Bones sticking out of rotting skin, useless limbs being dragged behind them. The smell of rot lingered in the air.

Of course, not everyone was dead. There were survivors. Out of all the survivors however, the largest group o f living humans resided in a city hidden by sense underbrush. Miles of forest surrounding the hand built city. The buildings were crudely made, supplies hastily put together, survivors quickly brought together, the city had been made out of necessity.

It was a safe haven, a sanctuary against the undead.

A large steel wall surrounded the city, over forty feet tall. Spikes protruded from its sides and wire wrapped around its perimeter. The materials needed for it to be built had been difficult to achieve and even more so to actually build with.

Some of the greatest human minds left alive were within these walls. Searching for a cure, an antidote, an immunity serum against the disease.

Inside the city survivors were taught to fight. To fight and survive and, most of all, to stay alive. The city was led by a man who went by the name of Tsar Lunar, the man who had first begun building the city within the first week of the attacks. He'd understood the severity of the situation and had set to building a city as a way to survive.

He'd brought survivors together, even recruited a team of trained fighters. With the help of people wanting to stay alive, the City of Steel had been built.

The recruits Tsar had brought together would be sent out on missions to find and rescue any surviving humans along with gathering any supplies found on their missions.

The group was called the Guardians. A ragtag group of survivors who had survived the first wave of the undead unharmed. The group of survivors consisted of three scientists, all working on an immunity serum, and two main fighters.

Although the whole group knew how to fight exceptionally well, the three scientists were top priority during missions and as such the two main fighters were to make sure the scientists got out of zombie attacks relatively unharmed.

When they were out of the safe confines of the city, the two main fighters would do their utmost best to protect the three scientists at all costs.

The scientists each carried a journal holding information on the disease, the infection process, and formulas for a potential cure. They'd keep their journal in their own book bag which would usually hold other important necessities the group would need.

This is where our story starts.

* * *

**Aster's POV**

A yawn escaped his closed lips as he leaned against the wall. Glaring at the watch on his wrist, he sighed, rubbing a hand down his face.

"Aster!" Turning his head towards the loud, accented voice, said Australian mumbled a gruff curse as a heavy hand slammed into his back in a "friendly" gesture, causing him to stumble a few steps.

He coughed, "About time mate! D'ya know how bloody long I've been waiting for ya?! You're the one who tole me ta meet ya here!" Angry dark green eyes met amused baby blue.

"Relax my comrade! Manny just informed me of new mission! The other Guardians are on their way" North yelled happily, resting a large hand on the hilt of his sword as Aster rolled his eyes.

They were always prepared for a mission and as such, Aster didn't need to go and grab anything from his room. Sandy, Chey, and Tooth usually carried the food, ammo and water in their back packs. Every other thing they might need for their mission would already be inside their vehicle.

"Where we headin' now?" He asked his burly friend curiously. They hadn't even on a mission for a few days now and he was genuinely surprise they'd not been sent to find survivors for so long.

"A small town called Burgess. We haven't been there yet. Manny wants to make sure there are no survivors there. Wanted us to go and raid empty houses for provisions" North explained as he too leaned against the wall next to his Australian friend as they awaited the final members of their team.

* * *

**Chey's POV**

Time for another raid. I'm not entirely surprised. Lately, we've begun to grow low on food. We've had to begin eating edible tree bark and roots, something we use as a last resource. Anything to fill the dull ache in the pits of our stomachs. Raising empty houses for provisions was needed.

As much as it was essential to our survival, I couldn't help but hate it. Going into abandoned towns like our current destination, Burgess, just filled my heart with so much guilt, it was like there was an anchor on my chest.

Once, people had lived in those houses. Normal, everyday people. Now, they were empty. Empty of people but full of supplies. Supplies the previous owners had hoped would last them throughout the disease. But most of the people had died. And been brought back by the same disease that killed them. They had noise for the supplies they had spent time and money to protect.

But raiding reminded me about how 98% of the world's population has been reduced to bloodthirsty, mindless savages. Brothers against sisters. Parents against their children. Friends against friends. No one could be trusted.

Now, there were only Befores and the Infected. The Befores were the people from before the Infection happened. Before the Infected began taking over. Before everyone began living in fear. I was a Before, and so were many others that lived in the City of Steel. There were Befores that lived outside the City of Steel too. Hiding out and doing their best to survive. It was the Guardian's job to find those people and bring them to the safe haven called the City if Steel.

The Infected were very easy to tell apart from the Befores, the Infected wore a layer of rancid, deteriorating skin. Their veins were as black as night, like oil was flowing through them instead of blood.

They were corpses that were resurrected, and all of them were just ordinary people; the mailman who always waved when he saw you, that lady who always jogged down your street, even your own family would turn against you. They only had one purpose, one thought running through their diseased brains: Eat.

Now don't get me wrong, even though they're zombies, the Infected, they are not the comically slow-placed creatures portrayed for entertainment on tv, books, or movies.

These creatures were just as fast as the Befores, with a ferocity that could only be recognized as primitive.

Since the Infection, my fellow Befores and I have seen that they are capable of ripping limbs off with their bare hands, gnawing through bone, and spreading the Infection through bites.

Going to these towns always sends an ominous chill of foreboding up my spine, making me feel the coldness of human savagery and massacres. The stench of rotting flesh and coppery blood rids the air of all signs of our old lives.

In the towns, we go into the houses, to search for survivors, and more commonly, food. Sometimes I wonder what it would've been like to have a family.

Before the Infection, I lived in a top secret government agency that studied prodigies. I had lived there since I was 5 years old and because of that, I don't remember much of my family.

The government took care of us because of our special gifts. They found out that I was skilled in weaponry, but I was also extremely intelligent. My senses were heightened, I was able to see and hear things normal people couldn't. With my gifts, the government had thought that I would aid them in the quest of super soldiers.

However, when the Infection spread, the government leaders were all killed, and the government fell. I managed to escape and reunite with my only surviving cousin, Aster, who had also been part of the Prodigy Program.

For a while it had just been me, a broad shouldered teen of 17 with sleek, dark colored hair pulled back into a ponytail and dark amber eyes glistening with hope, and Aster.

Aster had been a spy, part of the Prodigy Program. He was 6'1, tan, muscular and carried tribal tattoos on his body. He had dark hair, and bright green eyes with an Australian accent, him having grown up in the Prodigy Program in Australia. We only ever learned of each other a few years ago, before the Infection. The people who were in charge of the Prodigy Program realized we had the same DNA and pronounce us cousins. Aster had then been moved to the Prodigy Program in the United States.

It took a while to becoming used to the concept of having family. We used to fight a lot. So much so that at one point the officials had thought to bring Aster back to the program in Australia. Of course, that wouldn't do. Not when I learned that Aster's family had been murdered when he was a kid. He was an orphan just like me. So we demanded Aster stay and the officials allowed it. Now, we were as close as a brother and sister could ever be.

Aster was inhumanly fast, like a rabbit we'd sometimes joke. He was light on his feet and could jump meters higher than the average human. Sometimes we, the other Guardians and I, would call him the Easter Bunny jokingly.

We'd left the government facility we'd lived in when the Infected had broken in. We'd barely manage to escape without being bitten.

On the road we met Sandy, Tooth, and North. They were three survivors who had heard of a refugee camp for Befores.

I'd seen Tooth and Sandy before in the in the government facility. We'd been close friends even though we didn't see each other often. I'd been part of the Prodigy Program and they'd worked in one of the labs as scientists.

Tooth specialized in identifying teeth of people who were suicide bombers or killed by "accidents" and Sandy was a top notch weapon constructer, even though he was a mute. He communicated with a vocal transmitter that allowed his thoughts to be audible. He also helped make, and design, some of the newest, most destructive bombs, guns and missiles the government had used before the Infection. Due to their similar occupations, Sandy and Tooth had worked together to make sure the military was well armed.

When the Infection had first begun, most of the scientists had immediately been Infected. I'd been worried they hadn't made it.

Apparently the two had managed to fend their colleagues off, killing their old associates in the struggle for survival.

They'd managed to escape the government lab with a few weapons and a few empty journals. Tooth had also managed to grab a couple of laptops full of DNA programs, weapon designs, and other government secrets.

Tooth had been ecstatic when she first saw Aster and me.

Tooth felt a special connection between herself and me, something I don't think I'll ever understand. Even though Tooth had only worked for the government for three years and spent the same amount of time with me, the older female felt maternally responsible for me.

In the government facility, she and Sandy had always made time for me and even showed me how to work in the lab. When I turned fifteen I'd been given permission to be Tooth's assistant whenever I wasn't on a mission or being tested.

Tooth and Sandy had been very worried for me. Just before leaving the government building now full of Infected, she and Sandy had searched for me desperately. They couldn't find me though, I'd already escaped with Aster much earlier on.

But all that didn't matter, because Tooth was overjoyed when she saw me and I was just the same when I saw her.

After several more weeks of bloodshed, pain, tears and regrets, we met Tsar, the leader of the Befores who inhabited the City of Steel. He'd worked for the government once, used to even be in the Prodigy Program. That's how he built the City of Steel so fast. He could control things with his mind; he used his power to build the city.

Out of all five Guardians, North was the only member of the Guardians who hadn't ever been involved with the government.

North was an orphan, his parents having died in an avalanche when he was seven. He'd been taken in by bandits, the Cossacks, and had lived with them until the Infection had begun. He was unnatural. For one, he was strong, inhumanly so and he could speak in tongues. He knew every language possible, even some animal languages.

When his fellow bandits had been taken out, becoming part of the Infected, Tsar had taken him in and North had eventually become part of the Guardians.

Ever since we became Guardians, Tooth, Sandy and I have been looking for a cure. We've become the main scientists of the City of Steel. Many nights we would stay awake with brutal headaches as we carefully monitored the only and original strand of the virus, something taken from one of the first Infected.

We don't know how it came into the hands of Tsar, but frankly, why should we care? All that matters is finding a cure, something we've been desperately searching for. The fate of all mankind depends on it.

* * *

"Chey, we need to hurry up," a friendly voice urged on. "You know how Aster is whenever we're late." The speaker popped her head through the door and flashed a bright, white smile. She was young, only 23, just 6 years older than me, with beautifully pale skin and colorful hair stopping just above her shoulder blades. Her hair had multiple colors in it. It consisted of apple green, pink as light as a baby's rosy cheeks, and a yellow so bright, it made the sun look dull.

But her hair wasn't the brightest part about her. It was her eyes, a burst of violent, filled with compassion and curiosity that stood out.

Finally, she walked in, wearing sleek black tights and combat boots, a white tanktop, and a leather jacket the same green as her hair. On her back was the black duffle bag all of us scientists carried. It held food, water, ammunition, and, most importantly, our journals with all our research. They are the key to saving humanity.

"Chey, come on. It won't be so bad." Tooth cooed in the way only a mother could. She knew how hard it was to scour for survivors, when there probably weren't any, and steal supplies from empty houses.

"Maybe we can find something that will aid our research, and finish the Cure!" she added, sounding more enthusiastic, trying to prod me to get off me small mattress on the floor. Mostly everyone in the City of Steel had mattresses, there was no time to make bed frames when securing the area around the city from the Infected was much more important.

"Tooth, we've been searching for eleven months, what if this disease is irreversible?" I asked quietly, my doubts showing clearly in my amber colored orbs.

"There's always a cure. And if not, we'll at least find a way to make sure we don't become Infected ourselves," she replied with a serious tone that left no room for arguments, "now get ready because we're leaving in 5 minutes."

* * *

**Tooth's POV**

She didn't mean to sound harsh, Tooth never did, but she knew that she needed to keep everyone's hopes up, or there would never be a cure.

Tooth was so lost in thought that she almost tripped over Sandy. Even though she was small, only 5"5, she towered over Sandy who barely stood at 4"9.

Sandy was a tanned man of 22, a bit on the chunky side. His hair was wild and short, a golden blonde color. His eyes were a light hazel, so light it resembled the golden tones of his hair. His uniform consisted of baggy brown pants, black combat boots, and a white shirt. A golden jacket was thrown over his shirt and he carried a black duffel bag over his shoulder.

The little man grinned at his long time friend, Tooth offering a smile in return. With the air of childhood friends, the two headed to where Aster and North were waiting for them.

* * *

**So... Little notes now!**

**The Befores are the people before the Infection began, normal people.**

**The Infected are the zombies.**

**The City of Steel was founded by Tsar Lunar (Manny) and it took him a month to build. He can control metal with his mind, ^-^; I forgot what that was called. Leave me a review telling me what it is if you know what the power to control metal is.**

**Okay then. Chey is _MessengerAngel's_ OC, she doesn't belong to me. I'll be adding in my own OC later on, just thought I should warn you ;D**

**I hope you enjoyed this as much as me and MessengerAngel loved writing it! :3**

**_HerHiddenSecret_~~~**


	2. Continuation

**New chapter! Woot! xD Worked hard on this one :3**

**This was co-written with _MessengerAngle_ and beta'd by _RueRajaram_ :3**

**Both are amazingly awesome people whom this wouldn't be possible without, so thank you ;D**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**The Infection 2**

**Chey's POV**

I sighed. I knew Aster would chew my ass off if I wasn't ready soon. I hastily threw on a pair of dark jeans, a bright orange t-shirt, tan combat boots, and a dark blue leather jacket.

I checked my black duffel bag before arming myself with two pistons in holsters on my thighs, two knives strapped on my arms that would slide down with a flick of my wrists, two knives per boot, and a rifle slung over my back.

I went in front of the mirror and paused at what I saw. I saw a girl who had been fighting all her life. I saw a girl whose eyes were devoid of all emotion, she was armed lightly, yet she looked deadly. I saw a girl who looked like someone who was going to survive.

Without as much as another glance, I walked down and met the rest of the team. They all must've seen the grim look on my face as they didn't question my tardiness.

* * *

**Aster's POV**

Aster bit his lip, glancing at North who just shrugged as we walked towards the garage where the Guardians' vehicle was kept. He kept glancing at Chey out of the corner of his eyes. She seemed downcast, sad. He frowned. He didn't like to see her sad, it didn't seem right.

With a grin plastered on his face, he walked up next to her, throwing an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey now, why so down? Smile a little, Sheila! Who knows? Betcha we'll find us some Survivors out there. We 'aven't been to Burgess yet. There could be a whole group of survivors for all we know!"

* * *

**Chey's POV**

"What's the point?" I muttered, my voice taking on an icy tone, sending shivers down the others spines'. Pain and sorrow seeped out at those three mere words. My eyes dulled to a black void of emptiness, as if there was no more hope in finding survivors. As if I had finally given up. Those 12 years of being trapped, in a cage like a lab rat, ultimatley disabling me from experiencing belief and hope. There were just hardcore facts.

"It's been weeks since we have seen any other Befores. What if we are the only ones left?" my voice cracked as I added on with despair, my eyes brimming with tears, holding back the pain of never knowing my family. And now I never will. Seeing the Befores faces, filled with shock and dread, it reminds me of all those years I will never get.

Tooth quickly went to my side, and placed a dainty hand on my shoulders, sagging from the burden I was bearing. She didn't need to speak. Her eyes glowed in sympathy, as they locked onto mine.

* * *

**Aster's POV**

Aster blinked, a sigh escaping from him as his shoulders slumped. A weak grin found its way onto his face. "Ya never know, Chey. Jus' gotta keep an open mind. Ya neva' know"

"My beautiful baby!" North's yell didn't as much as cause Aster to flinch as he dragged a hand down his face.

"North. Ya bloke. Quit calling that death machine your baby!" Aster yelled, glaring at the large monster truck in from of them.

North pouted, crossing his arms over his chest as he pouted. "Jealous rabbit..." He muttered as he climbed into the driver's seat, Aster climbing in after him.

"I heard that ya brumby!" The Australian yelled back at his friend who had the nerve to look completely innocent. With a frown, he carefully entered the giant monster truck.

The 'metal deathtrap' as Aster so fondly called it was indeed a monster truck. Over ten feet tall with giant wheels, something that was once a snow plow in the front of it and the sides were covered in deadly metal spikes. The back seat window opened, though at the moment it was closed, allowing guns to be used to shoot at any Infected that chose to follow them.

The monster truck was painted a dark red, North loving the color, and shined with the care only a beloved wife should receive. Sometimes Aster questioned just how far the Russian would go for his blasted truck.

Aster rolled down his window, shooting a grin at the three scientists of the team. "You guys comin' in or what?" He tainted teasingly.

* * *

**Chey's POV**

After years of training, I recognized that now I was in mission mode. It meant that no emotions were allowed to get in the way. I decided to suck it up. I was not a baby. I can and will do this.

Without a moment of hesitation I stepped inside the metal contraption, making a silent prayer that we wouldn't die before we even made it out of the city limits in this hunk of metal.

As I stepped inside, I used my acute hearing to detect any irregularities in the machinery. I could hear the engine roar proudly, and after careful listening, I nodded to my companions, letting them know that it was safe.

* * *

**Tooth's POV**

She felt so guilty. She hated that the other Guardians, including herself, demanded so much out of this teenager. Yes, she was almost an adult. Yes, she was a scientist. Yes, she was a spy, but she was still a human being.

Tooth couldn't imagine how it must be to see families who survived and were still together, when they had no clue about anything involving Cheyenne's own parents. It was as though they vanished off the face off the earth. And Aster, her only relative, was slightly stand-offish.

They two had only been reunited recently, so unfortunately there was still a wall separating the two of them. Their isolated pasts were haunting the two relatives and keeping them apart.

Chey went into the truck first because of her super sight and hearing. She'd be able to find any faults the truck could have, even though it was highly unlikely seeing how much time North spent on his beloved truck. After she gave the ok, they all piled into the truck, and were on their way to Burgess.

* * *

**Aster's POV**

The road was mostly deserted. A few bones and bodies littered the few acres of land that surrounded the City of Steel, a few Befores waved at them from their places high above in trees, their jobs being to kill an Infected on sight if seen near the City of Steel.

The land grew barren as they drove on, the wheels hitting random bumps that cause Aster's face to turn a light green as he groaned, causing North to laugh whole heartedly.

"My comrade, you're not looking too good. Bit green I'd say" North teased, laughing as Aster just groaned, clenching his eyes shut as they drove over a particularly nasty bump, a body North would guess.

"We'll arrive in Burgess by tomorrow afternoon. We'll have to stop somewhere soon" North mused, bringing a hand up to brush against his slight beard as he contemplated this. Where would a good place to stop be? Not that that they would be stopping any time soon, seeing as they'd headed out early in the morning and had only been driving for an hour.

Aster groaned at the prospect of sleeping in the monster truck. Again. "I fucking hate your truck mate" He muttered darkly at North who only grinned.

"My baby? She's practically new! Hasn't malfunctioned even once! Don't you hear her engine purring!" North patted the wheel for emphasis as Aster rolled his eyes.

"Whateva' mate" Aster muttered, "A few miles ahead of us should be a cabin. Relatively safe. Used ta go there on a few of my missions. Small but it's betta than spending the night in your 'baby'" Ignoring North's pout, Aster turned in his chair, eyeing his fellow Guardians sitting in the back.

"You guys a'right with staying at the cabin? There's no furniture or appliances there but we 'ave a few blankets in the back. Could use those to sleep on. Betta than sleeping in 'ere" Aster said, giving a careless shrug at North's protests.

* * *

**Tooth's POV**

Tooth and Sandy silently laughed at Aster and North's incessant bickering, while Chey just rolled her eyes, "Here we go again."

"How about three of us stay in the cabin at a time, and the other two stay in the truck?" Tooth mediated. "That way we have protection and comfort. We can rotate at four hour shifts."

Sandy nodded his head before the automatic voice replied: "That sounds fantastic!" with no actual emotion behind the words.

Chey didn't seem to be aware of us anymore. In fact, she seemed tense. We all exchanged looks and waited for an answer, praying it wasn't what we were thinking.

* * *

**Sandy's POV**

Sandy was a very quiet individual. It wasn't just because of his vocal impairment, it was just who he was. He was aggravated by the constant bantering of the two other men. So when Tooth, his best friend, finally came up with a negation, he was temporarily relieved. That is, until he saw the look on Chey's face. Her thick eyebrows were pushed together in worry, her eyes still dark, but now they were filled with trepidation. He knew Chey pretty well, after all, he'd helped enhance her senses personally. He'd developed this vitamin that helped her already unusually good eyesight and hearing become more acute and able to reach distances as far as ten miles away.

So, the fact that she was most likely seeing trouble worried him, they would have to come up with a plan, and he already knew that the impending argument was brewing.

* * *

**Chey's POV**

Just as Aster and North were once again debating the safety of the truck, my ears picked up something that troubled me. There were only an hour away from the City of Steel, and she was already hearing it. The sound of an Infected, more specifically, its ragged breathing. The irregular breathing that was hungry. The creature that was hungry wouldn't want a happy meal; it wanted flesh. Ours.

I had an idea to lead the savages away from the others, but I already knew he would hate it.

"We need a diversion." I stated the obvious, breaking the tense silence.

Aster grunted, a feeling of dress in the pit of his stomach as he waited for his cousin to continue.

"I have a plan." I paused because I didn't know how to tell them, without them freaking out.

Tooth used my hesitation to respond worriedly, "What is it Chey?"

Sandy nodded frantically, his head looking like a bobble heads.

"I could get out of the truck and run perpendicular from you. You know lead them off?" I blurted out, not wanting the others to interrupt. "Then, we can rendezvous at the cabin." I finished calmer.

"And," I added before Aster could interrupt, "Before you say no, I have it figured out. Don't worry; I'll meet you at the cabin."

* * *

**Aster's POV**

Aster stared outside his window, staying silent. It was a good plan he'd admit. But it wasn't a great one. A great plan would mean they'd all come out of it alive and Chey acting as a distraction wouldn't mean that.

He knew she had her heightened senses, but he had his fair share of unnatural powers, not to mention North had some as well.

They shouldn't need to split up, Aster never liked splitting up. There was always a possibility that someone wouldn't make it, and that possibility scared him more than he'd ever willingly admit.

"How many Infected do you hear?" He questioned his younger cousin gruffly.

* * *

**Chey's POV**

I listened for a second longer after Aster asked the question everyone was thinking about.

"Three," I replied curtly, listening for more clues about the beasts. "There are two males and one female. The males look to be around forty and ten. The female is about thirty," I muttered as I carefully peered my head out of my window, eyes gazing in the direction I could hear the Infected.

"Are they handicapped in any way?" an automated voice questioned, Sandy's golden eyes inquiring as they locked onto my own dark ones. If I noticed any detectable weaknesses, it would make our job of killing them so much easier.

"The eldest male has a broken ankle and tibia, from the way he keeps dragging his left leg. However, his teeth are razor sharp, and his fingernails resemble claws. he must've been an Infected for quite a while. The woman is missing an eye and at least 8 teeth." At my words, Tooth inhaled sharply. The twenty three year old strongly believed in dental care and at the moment she looked furious, her face reddened in anger while the rest of the Guardians chuckled lightly.

"Her right forearm's torn slightly. Her right hand looks like it's fast," I noted in a bland tone. "The child is in the best condition. He isn't missing anything, I assume he was recently Infected." Tooth gasped at the idea that an innocent child had been condemned to such a horrible fate.

" I doubt though that he is very strong, correct?" Sandy added, with a disgusted look on his face. He apoeared to agree with Tooth about the horror of Infecting a child.

"Yes, he is lagging behind the female. And he doesn't look as deadly as the other male." I confirmed, slightly disturbed myself.

We all exchanged looks, and the Guardians looked expectantly at Aster and I.

"Do you wanna hear the rest of my plan?" I challenged.

* * *

**Aster's POV**

A groan escaped his closed lips as he dragged his hand down his face. He ignored the questioning look that was shot to him by North and instead began grumbling to himself.

"A'right. Doesn't sound like too many. Stay in one piece, ya hear? God, I must be goin' crazy if I'm letting you do this" Aster muttered darkly, turning in his chair to give Chey a stern look. He pointed his finger warning lay at his cousin.

"I swear. You come back Infected and I'll shoot yer brains out. And then bring ya back jut to kill ya again" Aster warned threateningly as North shot him a flabbergasted look.

"Send little Chey by herself? Have you gone mad?" North yelled, glaring at his Australian friend as he shot Chey a worried glance. He cared about the younger girl who had somehow managed to worm her way into their hearts.

Aster tsked, "she's grown. She can take care of 'erself" He said, casting North an irritated glance. The Russian gaped for a few seconds before sighing.

"Alright, be careful though" North warned, sending Chey a strained grin, still concerned for the youngest member of their team.

* * *

**There it is! xD Chapter two. Yay!**

**If you have any questions or concerns, send me a PM or leave me a review please :3**

**_HerHiddenSecret_~~~**


	3. Destination

**New chapter! XD**

**Yeah, I know, this update is late ^-^;**

**To be honest, it's all my fault. _MessengerAngel_ kept telling me to hurry up and write my part of this chapter... but, shit happens and I only just wrote my part yesterday. Then, of course, everything had to be put together and edited, only then could I actually post this up xP**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Chey's POV**

I was running through the woods at top speed. My heart was pumping blood, at a highly abnormal rate, through my veins. My breathing quickened. My legs tore through the dense brush, branches and leaves crushed underneath my combat boots. Adrenaline coursed throughout my entire being, saving my life by making more aware of my surroundings.

When Aster had agreed to let me go, we discussed the rest of my plan. "Okay, right now we're heading west to Burgess. We'll stop for about three minutes, giving me enough time to make sure that they're following me." I explained, as the others watched with gruesome expressions, written on all of their faces.

"Then I'll head due north, so you'll be able to sneak away. The cabin is only twenty-five miles from here. I should be able to meet you there in two hours."

"What about the Infected?" Tooth interjected, worry etching new lines on her forehead."What are you going to do?"

The others' already knew my answer, including Tooth, but they didn't want to voice it. Tooth instantly regretted it, when she saw me inhale sharply. Her face reddened with embarrassment.

I put my hand on her shoulder, as she had done to me so many times, and stated, with a dead serious tone,"Whatever I have to, to keep you safe."

Looking back on it, maybe I shouldn't have done this. Maybe they should've just stood their ground against the meager attack force. They could've easily taken them down. Except, I knew that those three were just the beginning.

* * *

**Aster's POV**

Aster banged his head against the dashboard of the car, groaning as he thought over his decision. Chey had jumped out of the car just a few minutes ago, the three Infected following her almost immediately.

"What the fuck is my problem?!" Aster suddenly shouted, causing North to grimace as he placed a hand on Aster's shoulder, the other keeping a hold on the wheel as he drove. "I should'a refused! We should'a just drove! We could all 'ave been perfectly safe!" Aster yelled, running his hand through his messy hair, messing up his ponytail in the process.

"Fuck..." He muttered, quickly tying his waist length hair back up, a frown on his face as he did so.

"Chey is strong girl" North amended, mindful of his friend's temper. "She'll meet us back at the cabin before you know it" He continued, a bright grin on his face as Aster seemed to deflate, seemingly defeated.

"If she becomes... Infected. I'll find a cure and bring her back just to kill her again for even daring ta suggest this stupid plan" Aster muttered darkly, burying his face in his hands, breathing deeply to calm his frazzled nerves.

* * *

**Chey's POV **

The woman was gaining on me. She was just ten feet away, which was close enough for me to smell her decaying flesh. The child was slightly further away with a malicious grin spread on his once chubby cheeks. Now they were fleshy bags of skin hanging from his cheekbones. The man was nowhere in sight.

_***Flashback* **_

As soon as I got out of the truck, the Infected screeched with hunger. The wind was blowing against me, my fresh scent of living flesh tempting them. They sprinted with all their might, hunger fueling them.

"Go! I'll meet you there!" I yelled. I hoped that I sounded optimistic. My eyes then met Aster's. I knew he didn't entirely approve of my plan, but he knew I would've jumped out anyway. I just had to protect them. They are my family. I offered one last nod and tore my fierce eyes from his hopeful ones. I turned right around and ran straight towards the Infected.

I released a feline-like growl from the pit of my stomach, unsheathing my knives with a mere flick of my wrists. In an instant the woman was before me, her hands reaching for my throat. Just before she had the opportunity I slid on my knees, my back just an inch from the hard asphalt.

The rancid stench of rotting meat was overwhelming, as I ducked under her arms and proceeded to slice off both of her forearms. The torn arteries burst in a shower of blood like a volcano erupting.

Her bones and skin were weak, my blades easily cut through her as if she were made of butter. She emitted a primitive roar, and even though she couldn't have felt pain, she must've known on some level that I disabled her.

I must've imagined hate filling her dead eyes.

I spun myself around, knocking the boy off his feet with my own legs, making him land hard on his back. It wouldn't keep him down for long, but it would give me enough time to eliminate my current target. I sprang up and continued running towards the man, who was still trying to advance.

His feeble attempts would've been comical if he didn't look so ferocious with three-inch fangs and claws. I looked straight into his empty, dead eyes before I ducked underneath his arms, his needle-sharp claws that were trying to slice my face into ribbons, and stabbed him right at the base of his skull. He went down, and would never get back up. I killed him permanently.

_***Back to the present* **_

I was getting sick of the running. Not because I was tired, but because I didn't want to be a coward. I wasn't trained to run. I was made to fight. Just as I turned around, I saw something that could potentially end everything.

* * *

**Aster's POV **

He cursed underneath his breath, glaring in front of them as North drove his precious truck. Looking out the window, he wondered if Chey was alright. Sure, they didn't always get along, but Chey was his cousin, his last living relative. And that was what made this whole thing even worse.

He'd let a seventeen year old girl go and fight against three of the undead. Something must be wrong with him.

"There, there comrade. We will be at cabin soon" North said, patting Aster's back with enough force to knock the wind out of the younger man.  
**  
**

* * *

**Chey's POV**

It was becoming increasingly difficult to breathe. My lungs were burning from lack of oxygen. Black dots littered the edges of my vision. Just moments ago I was chasing after the boy. The wind changed its direction.

At first it blew my hair back, intoxicating the Infected with the scent of life. Of blood coursing through my living veins. Now it blew from the west. Where my friends were traveling.

The woman was too close to me to notice. The boy was not. He stood still for a millisecond, caught a whiff of the other Guardians before running in their direction.

_No!_, I thought in horror, _You will not hurt my family!_

I turned sharply, my knives ready, and pursued the boy. As  
soon as I turned, I slashed the knives through the woman's neck, severing her head. Her head rolled on the floor, while her body continued moving a few feet, not yet realizing that it was missing something.

My knives were tainted with the blood of an Infected, splattering it across the grass and trees. The young boy took no notice of the falling of his  
companion, only focusing on his target. He howled at the prospect of more fresh meat.

Their scent was so tantalizing that he was overwhelmed, and couldn't focus on anything else. At least I assumed he couldn't.

I used the boy's distraction to my advantage, running right behind him, my arm poised to attack. Just as I was about to thrust my knife into the base of his skull, the unthinkable happened.

The boy turned around, faster than a cobra, and swung his arm straight at my throat. I was flung backwards by the force of his arm, shock etched upon my face.

I didn't even have enough time to retch, before I was picked up like a rag doll. Before I could process this hostile turn of events, my back was slammed into the trunk of a hundred year old tree.

Red flickered across my vision. I was reeling from the pain. Never before had I ever experienced such an intense and concentrated beam of agony. It was as though steel claws had raked my back, ripping muscle, snapping tendons, bruising bones.

The boy appeared to smile, I couldn't focus due to the pain, before planting his knee atop my chest and stomach, making my lungs struggle to keep me conscious. Air was slowly trickling in my body, taunting my oxygen starved mind.

The boy brought his face down to try to bite me. Adrenaline saved my life by forcing me to raise my leather covered arm that still managed to wield a knife, preventing the boy to accomplish his desire to eat. Already I could feel my muscles weakening, drained from the beating I had endured and from this monster's pressing.

I will not die, I thought weakly. I felt so helpless and feeble. I hated it. Anger fueled me. I will never be the weak link ever again! I thought, this time with more fire in my words.

Rage boiled my blood. It allowed me to use my other hand to grip the back of the Infected's hair, and rip his head, clean off. My knife had already torn a sliver of the boy's neck off, and with anger giving me power, I was able to kill him. After I calmed down, got over the initial shock, and breathed in fresh air, I cleaned my knives and headed towards the cabin.

* * *

**Aster's POV**

With North's reckless driving, they arrived at the cabin in no time. By then, of course, Aster was a nervous wreck. He tried to play it off with being annoyed that Chey had yet to arrive. but the worried look in his green eyes and his restless pacing proved otherwise.

They were inside the cabin, Aster pacing in front of the open door while the others sat on random places of the bare floor.

"She should be 'ere by now!" Aster yelled for seemingly the millionth time, continuing his pacing. He'd pulled out his ponytail a while back and was messing up his dark colored hair, running his hands through it.

He was worried, his brow scrunched up and eyes cloudy with possible scenarios flashing through his mind, all horrible. He played off being worried by cursing and acting annoyed, his act did nothing to convince the others that he wasn't worried. They knew, even if he would just refuse the notion if it were brought up.

"Aster, my friend, you must remember that Chey is walking five miles to get here. It'll take some time, but she'll get here" North said, completely confident of the fact as he nodded. Aster continued his pacing, though he relaxed long enough to fix up his long hair, pulling it back up into a low ponytail with a sigh as he looked out of the cabin door, trained eyes searching for the figure of his younger cousin in the horizon.

* * *

**So, there you have it. A new chapter for the Befores. Anyone else notice how _MessengerAngel_ wrote way more than I did? xO**

**xD That's just cuz she's cool like that. ^-^; And I'm too lazy for my own good... O.O Not to mention, Tumblr is taking up a huge chunk of my life these days.**

**Is that a good or bad thing ;A; ?**

_**HerHiddenSecret~~~**_


End file.
